Oyasuminasai
by hoyjuno
Summary: A hundred nights in the lives of Sasuke and Sakura - drabble anthology. 16/1oo. Memory
1. His Punishment

**disclaimer:** no.

**notes:** "Oyasuminasai" is good night in japanese.

**dedication:** to fanfiction(dot)net because here i am and there you are.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1. His Punishment**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Some nights Sasuke thinks Sakura is untouchable.

He decides this as they both lay on bed while Sakura is inches from him, asleep. He stares at her as she faces him.

Her mouth is slightly agape and her lashes are touching rosen cheeks, Sasuke believes he is looking at a fallen angel. Her skin is so white and form so delicate beneath her flimsy night gown, Sasuke knows he can easily destroy this being beside him. And no matter how he looks at it he is a demon.

He tries to think of a reason why Kami-sama let him have her. After all he did, all he destroyed, all he killed, he doesn't deserve this peaceful night on a bed with his wife.

Sakura stirs. Her brows scrunch and hands fumble, trying to find something-someone. Then, she mumbles,

"S'ske-kun?"

Sasuke is half-startled, half-sympathetic. Sakura is doing her best to cling to him while he does his best to dodge her.

He feels that if he touches her, she will crumble, will break, will disappear to reveal the truth of his deserved solitude.

She peeks an eye at him,

"C'mere..."

She smiles while she's still half-asleep and puts her hand on his nape then burrows into him like a kitten on its mother.

"Go to sleep now..." Her voice vibrates on his throat and is lost again as she succumbs back to her dreams.

All Sasuke could see now is a head of pink underneath his chin. His eyes soften then and he lets himself wrap his arms around her.

He closes his eyes and accepts that this is his punishment, fulfill the happiness of a fallen angel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**notes:** fluff ahoy! don't favorite or alert without a review.


	2. Nightmares

**disclaimer:** no.

**notes:** the race that sleep least are the japanese.

**dedication:** to **whitexgoddess**, the first reviewer. thank you.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2. Nightmare**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The nightmares are back tonight.

He would trash and groan and all Sakura could do is hold him close and whisper to his ear the mantra,

"It's not real, it's not real..."

Then Sasuke would wake up, sweat, dry tears, and heavy breaths like a man saved from drowning.

He'd grip the sheets tight, embarrassed at his weakness. He'd be angry with himself for not forgetting. He'd stay hunched, trying to remember every single detail of that night, and regretting again and again until he's destroying trees with his chidori.

But lately he never gets to the chidori part because two arms would pull him back to bed and cradle him like the eight year old boy that he was.

One hand would soothe his hair and the other would make circles on his back while his face is pressed against a soft chest. Then he would remember that he is not alone, that he has Sakura, that he is home. The details of her gentle hands, her bright smile, and her loving eyes looking at him would make him forget everything else.

So he relishes in the moment of his weakness for his strength is holding him close.

Then morning would find him, for a change, clinging to her like she's his life.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**notes:** review, review, review, so I could write, write, write.


	3. Bath Tub

**disclaimer:** no.

**notes:** brains are more active sleeping than watching TV.

**dedication:** to the review button and check boxes, without them writers wouldn't know that someone is reading their work and reader's wouldn't have the chance to appreciate a good writer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3. Bath Tub**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tonight Sakura is very tired.

She comes home from a double shift and all she wants to do is collapse in bed and cuddle with her husband.

But two things stop her from doing just that. The first has something to do with her bloodied uniform and ramen stains on her skin and breath. The thought of going to bed like that disgusts her to the bone.

The other thing is the fact that Sasuke is on a mission and won't be home until the next day.

So she runs the bath, strips down and melts into the tub of warm water. She thinks of those stupid brats who got themselves into a bloody mess just because of Tora the cat. Then her thoughts shift to another stupid thing which she calls Naruto who just had to accidentally spill his ramen on her. She swears she'll get her vengeance.

Then she thinks of Sasuke and that put her into a good mood. She is about to doze off with when she hears the door open. Sakura immediately knows who arrived but is to lazy to get off the bath and welcome him home. She still is, after all, very tired.

"Tadaima..." Sakura barely hears the voice. She smiles at the thought of a domesticated Sasuke, makes her giggle even.

She faces the side of the tub adjacent the door,lays her head on the crook of one of her arms and dangle the other all the while surrounded by steam and the scent of flowers.

'This should be a nice welcome', Sakura thinks.

As if on cue, a hand slides the door open to reveal a fully garbed Sasuke.

He too, on Sakura's opinion, looked very tired.

"Okairi, Sa-su-ke-kun..." she says with just a hint of mischief.

"Hn." Sasuke smirks and walks over to her side. He kneels and reaches for a lock of her hair.

Sakura looks for injuries on him before holding his hand, guiding it to tenderly cup her face.

"You're early. I'm glad." she whispers, eyes closing, sincerity in her voice.

Sasuke stared at her before kissing her. Hotly.

The next thing Sakura knows is kissing a very naked Sasuke with her in the tub.

She pulls back and stares at him.

"What?" Sasuke deadpans.

She shakes her head and proceeds to wash him like a kid, scrubbing his back and massaging shampoo into his hair. Sasuke doesn't complain and lets her clean him.

She lays her head on his chest after. Sasuke leans his chin on her and twirls another lock of hair.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke likes how her voice vibrates on his chest.

"Hn?"

"... I'm pregnant..." He lets go of the hair.

Sakura peers up at him, gauging for his reaction.

Sasuke's eyes are slightly wider and mouth slightly open.

"Sasuke-ku-" Sakura is cut off when Sasuke kisses her again, this time tender and passionate.

And in between the kisses, the caresses, and the mind-blowing sex, Sakura swears she heard a voice saying 'Thank you' over and over again.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**notes:** reviews are golden.


	4. Home

**disclaimer:** no.

**notes:** on average, 6 years of the human life is spent dreaming.

**dedication:** to google! because i remember stumbling into my first fanfiction by typing 'sasusaku' there.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4. Home**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was dark as Sasuke made his way to the fifth window on the third floor. With practiced stealth, he leaped on the tree nearest it and silently made his way to the window. He slid it open with the most subtle of actions and slipped inside.

His eyes soften as he found his target slumped on a desk, a medical text as her pillow and her pen still clutched on a hand still poised to write.

Sasuke let out an audible sigh. This is another reason why Sasuke hated hospitals. For one they always smell like illnesses and death and now they are overworking his wife.

Carefully, Sasuke removes her grip on the pen and gently raises her head. He maneuvers her body to lean on him as he puts one arm under her knees and another on her back. He finally settles her against him when Sakura stirs.

"Hm? Sasuke-kun?" She mumbles before peering up at Sasuke's face.

"I'm taking you home." Sasuke states as he stands up and tightens his hold on her.

A hand fists his shirt. Sasuke stops and look down at her half-lidded eyes.

"Can't go home… patient, five year old. Heart complications. Undergoing surgery. I promised her… I'll be there when she wakes up. I… should be nearby if…" Sakura never finishes her sentence because Sasuke lays her down on the couch in her office.

"Okay. Sleep. I'll wake you when they call for you" Sasuke sits on the couch, her head on his lap.

"But. You don't have to stay here. You go home and rest Sasuke-kun." Sakura is looking up at him with bright eyes.

Sasuke slightly lifts her up and lies on the couch too. He pulls her against him and start making circles on her back as he says, "Sleep"

Sakura could not resist anymore as her senses are filled with everything that is Sasuke. His pine smell, the warmth of his body engulfing her, the familiar soothing on her back, in moments Sakura is drifting into slumber.

Sasuke stops his ministrations on her back when he feels the relaxed breathing of Sakura on his throat. She is finally asleep. Sasuke smirks at Sakura's stubbornness.

She doesn't understand that his home can only be where she is.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**notes:** please review. and also I need prompts! you'll be credited, dedicated, and appreciated.


	5. Her Pillow

**disclaimer:** no.

**notes: ** 75% of people in Portugal stay up past midnight, the highest percentage in any country.

**dedication:** to **xxxxUnKNoUnxxxx **and **Adorkable Oreos**, thank you for being awesomesauce.

**prompt:** a not-so-happy ending and pillow

.

.

.

**5. Her Pillow**

.

.

.

Sakura rarely cries.

Ever since Sasuke returned, never once has Sakura let him see her openly cry. He liked to think that it's because that yes, indeed she has grown into the strong woman he always wanted her to be. But at the back of his mind, he feels hurt every time he finds her side of the bed rumpled and warm and her pillow damp from her tears.

She has done it again, leave in the dead of the night when she thinks he's sound asleep when in reality he's waiting for her to turn to him and tell him what's wrong.

Sasuke quickly puts on his shirt and pants, intent on following her. He makes sure everything is in place as he locks the door to their apartment and leaps over the roofs.

He knows where Sakura is going.

He silently lands on the rooftop of an apartment complex. He hides in the shadows and listens. Sure enough, Sakura's muffled sobs can be heard through one of the open windows.

"She… She was only five Naruto! That's too young… too innocent." a sniffle then, "I was too weak. Still too weak" Sakura lets another wave of tears wreck through her.

Naruto embraces her as a sad smile form on his lips. "You're not weak, Sakura-chan. Think of how many lives you've saved and will save. It's just her time."

Naruto rubs circles on her back when Sakura pipes in, "But-"

"No buts Sakura-chan! You're one of the strongest persons I know. You can crumble mountains with your pinky finger. You can bring back to life those on the brink of death! You are the apprentice to the Hokage, member of the legendary team seven, and one of the best medical ninjas in all of the hidden villages."

He pauses, then, "You endure everything me and Sasuke has put you through. You're strong Sakura-chan, more than you'll ever know." He beams at her. "Plus you're best friends with the future Hokage."

Sakura looks at him, eyes glassy and cheeks red and whispers, "You idiot." Then she buries her face on his chest and she mumbles, "Thank you."

They are silent for a long time. Outside Sasuke is gazing at the moon, his face serene but fists clenched tightly at his side.

After a while somebody lands next to him.

"She's asleep."

"Good." Sasuke mutters, bangs obscuring his eyes.

Naruto laces his hands on his nape as he grins, the moon lighting up his features.

"Don't worry teme, Sakura-chan's going to be fine."

"I'm not worried." Sasuke replies immediately.

"Then why are you here?" Naruto retorts. Sasuke keeps silent.

Naruto continues, "She loves you so much that she's afraid to show her vulnerability to you. But in time she will realize that you love her just as much and when that time comes, she will open up to you and you can be her pillow. But for now, you're the one who's going to have to wait."

Sasuke turns his head and looks at him, determination in his eyes. "I know."

Naruto smiles at him.

.

.

.

**notes:** review! also, keep the prompts coming. and thank you to all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. i am not worthy.


	6. Sick

**disclaimer:** no.

**notes:** somnambulism is the scientific term for sleep walking.

**dedication: **to coffee. i'm passing exams and submitting papers because of it.

.

.

.

**6. Sick**

.

.

.

"You're a medic. You aren't supposed to get sick." Sasuke deadpanned as Sakura continued sneezing and wheezing on tissue after tissue.

"Ids the common cold Sasuke. There's no cure for id." Sakura grumbled with her nose red and eyes teary.

Sasuke moved from leaning against the doorframe and was going to lie to bed when Sakura stopped him.

"No! You can'd sleeb here! You mighd ged condaminaded." Sakura held up both her hands against his chest.

"I don't get sick that easily Sakura." Sasuke pried her hands off him and sat beside her. Sakura glared at him the best she could.

"I'm the medic here. I say you sleeb on the couch." Sakura crossed her arms in front of her.

"I don't care. It's my bed too." Sasuke smirked at her. Sakura just pouted. For a moment Sasuke wanted to succumb at her pity-me face.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "If it makes you feel better, I won't touch you. I won't even face you as we sleep. Okay?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes and was about to retort when another wave of sneezes wreck her tiny frame. Sasuke scrunched his eyebrows in disgust and pity.

"Do you need anything?" Sasuke asked, hesitance in his voice.

"I need you to sleeb on the couch so you don'd ged infecded." Sakura slurred.

"Okay, you win. But first, sleep."

"How am I subbosed do know thad you'll sleeb on the couch?" Sakura looked up at him.

"How am I supposed to know you're really sleeping?" Sasuke retorted.

"Fair enouvh." Sakura yawned. Sasuke pulled the covers over the both them. She snuggled into his chest and in no time was asleep.

The next morning Sasuke woke up to a furious Sakura.

Sasuke's head was pounding and was that liquid running down his nose?

"I told you to sleep on the couch!" Sakura hissed.

All he could say was, "Whad?"

.

.

.

**notes:** do ninjas get sick? it's the rainy season from where I am. stay warm. reviews are golden.


	7. Warm Melodies

**disclaimer:** no.

**notes:** research say that people are more honest when sleep talking.

**dedication:** to **xHeartofBlazexX**, thank you for being a constant

**prompts:** lullaby, coffee, wind

**.**

**.**

**.**

**7. Warm Melodies**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura can't sing, Sasuke decides. He discovers this as he stands at the entrance of their home, a cup of fresh brewed coffee in hand. Sakura is humming a tune, her back turned to him, looking at the stars while sitting on the stairs of their patio.

"Ehem" Sasuke clears his throat loudly, to gain her attention and hopefully disrupt the awful sound that is coming from his wife.

Sasuke gets the desired effect as Sakura turns back to look at him, "Sasuke-kun. What're you doing out?"

"Hn. I should be asking you that." Sasuke retorts as he closes the gap between them and sits beside her.

Sakura leans her head on his shoulders. "I couldn't sleep." She sighs. Then, "When are you coming to bed?"

Sasuke doesn't respond for a long time and just stirs his coffee. At the silence, Sakura begins humming again.

"Soon. I'm coming to bed soon." Sasuke suddenly burst, once again, interrupting Sakura's song. Sakura smiles. "I see." And as soon as she says it, she begins singing again.

"Stop." Sasuke manages to grit out, eye twitching. Sakura appears to have not heard him and instead sings louder.

"Stop singing Sakura." Sasuke tries again. She doesn't heed him.

Sasuke is about to stand when her song turns into giggles as she pulls him back down.

"Don't go. It's cold." Sakura hooks her arm in his. He let's her snuggle. They stay in that position for a while before Sakura interrupts, "Is it that bad?" Sakura looks at him, eyes wide and hopeful.

He takes a sip of his coffee, looks at the stars and in his usual monotone says, "Yes."

"Well sorry for not being the best singer! You know Naruto would have said that I'll get better. But you, you're just an insensitive jerk!" Sakura untangles herself from him, huffs and faces the other way.

Sasuke sighs again and puts down his cup. He wonders what her problem is. Is it not necessary that they be truthful in a relationship? Perhaps it's her time of the month. He is pulled from his musings though, when a gust of wind blows on them. Sakura visibly shivers.

Sakura squeaks as Sasuke pulls her to him, his chin atop her head and her body trapped between his legs. "I like your speaking voice better. Especially when you ramble about random things."

They are silent after that, Sakura reveling in Sasuke's warmth and him appreciating the silence.

.

.

.

"My butt is hot." Sakura suddenly murmurs. Sasuke snorts.

"Seriously Sasuke! I'm not being random."

Sasuke is about to retort when he feels it too.

"Shit. The coffee!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**notes:** ehehe, that was me trying to be funneh. reviews are golden.


	8. Possessive

**disclaimer:** no.

**notes: **rock a bye baby on a tree top!

**dedication:** to Schmool, my laptop because eventhough you crashed last week, you got back up.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**8. Possessive**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke hated bars. And alcohol. And Naruto.

He decides this as he is sitting beside a very tipsy Sakura who is being hit on by her supposed colleague at the hospital, Kenji, while a very drunk Naruto is singing/shouting his lungs out atop a table.

They were at a dank bar on a Sunday night, celebrating Naruto's promotion to jounin. Sasuke vehemently declined the invitation but Sakura, after Naruto used his i-fulfilled-the-promise-of-a-lifetime-and-brought-back-your-now-husband card on her, reluctantly agreed. Of course Sasuke had no other choice but to go and make sure no male go near Sakura. He so hated Naruto.

Sasuke let out a tired sigh while trying his best not to use sharingan on the guy Sakura is talking with. If she didn't reprimand him the first time, saying it was not polite to death glare every guy who comes within five feet of her and threatening him with vivid descriptions of how she could rearrange his body parts, Sasuke would've continued his favorite past time of shooing all males away from his wife. So instead he just opted to imagining the ways in which he could mutilate the guy with his own vivid descriptions.

He was pulled from his musings though when a teenage girl, black hair and short skirt, approached him.

"Excuse me…" she squeaked out, "Umm, this is for a dare… uh, could I get your number?" She was blushing so much, Sasuke thought she might explode. He gave her an annoyed glance before completely ignoring her. They usually leave after that subtle rejection but this one was persistent, to Sasuke's dismay.

"Ano… p-please?" She was biting her lower lip, her face as red as tomatoes.

Sasuke didn't want to hurt her feelings but he was pissed because he was forced to go to this dreadful place while his wife was giggling over something Kenji said. He was about to give the girl his patented death glare when two arms wrapped themselves accross his middle section.

An equally red Sakura was hugging him and giving her own drunken death glare at the girl before slurring out, "Mine."

Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips. Kenji appeared to be surprised at the sudden loss of attention from Sakura while the girl was simply flabbergasted.

After a few moments, Sasuke wrapped his own arms around his wife, tucking her head under his chin while he arrogantly looked at the two of them. And then he said, the smirk never leaving his face, "You heard her."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**notes: Rainless** asked if there's a plot to this. well, there's bound to be but for the next 10 chapters or so, i'll just stick to good 'ol sasusaku lovin'.

thank you for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews! spread the sasusaku looove.


	9. The Epic Homecoming

**disclaimer: **no.

**notes:** huh. i didn't get as much reviews from the last chapter as i hoped. 'twas my favorite one too. oh well. with that note i'd like to say hi to **Rainless** (i'll even accompany you to his office), **ravenrose101**, **HasiVA**, **xHeartofBlazexX**, and **xxxxUnKNoUnxxxx**. thanks for reviewing.

**dedication:** to **SparrowEyes**. i hope this is to your liking. nah, who am I kidding. i turned this into a parody.

**prompt:** Sasuke's return to Konoha

**.**

**.**

**.**

**9. The Epic!Homecoming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was night when Sasuke came back.

Against the assumptions of Sasuke's epic!return which included and are not limited to: (1) Naruto dragging him back, beaten and incapacitated, (2) ANBU dragging him back, beaten and incapacitated, (3) Naruto dragging him back, dead (4) ANBU dragging him back, dead (5) Sasuke coming back to invade Konoha (6) Sasuke becoming Orochimaru and coming back to invade Konoha, none came true.

Sasuke just came back one night walking casually as if he was not a traitor, as if he didn't try to kill his comrades, as if he was not a wanted missing nin. Not even five seconds into the grounds of Konoha, he was apprehended and brought to the Hokage. He didn't put up any fight, just answered to the Hokage's inquiries and nodded at the appropriate moments. He was sentenced a 3-year probation which included and is not limited to: (1) Naruto dragging him everywhere as his bodyguard, (2) ANBU following him everywhere, (3) D-rank missions, (4) chakra restraints, (5) no leaving Konoha, (6) a substantial amount of financial donation from his inheritance, all of which, especially no. 6, were strictly implemented.

It was also a night when Sasuke met Sakura again.

She had known for quite some time that Sasuke was back but only after months was she allowed to see him. It was a welcoming party of some sorts arranged by none other than Naruto at Ichiraku's. The whole Rookie 9 was there plus Team Gai. Some teachers were present too like Genma, Anko, and Kurenai with her son. Kakashi was late as always.

Besides the assumptions of Sasuke's epic!return which have been mentioned, there was also a circulating bet as to what Sakura's epic!reaction would be which included and are not limited to: (1) Sakura sucker punching him with a chakra infused fist and then confessing how she missed and still loved the teme (Naruto), (2) Sakura bursting into tears and confessing how she missed and still loved Sasuke-kun (Ino), (3) Sakura jumping him and proceeding with Sasuke's 'second goal' (Kakashi), (4) Sakura completely ignoring Sasuke and promptly running into youthful!Lee's arms (Lee), (5) Sakura fainting (Hinata), and (6) Sakura not doing anything from the above (Sakura).

The party was halfway through when Sakura arrived from her shift in the hospital. Sasuke was doing his best to ignore the activity around him when he heard her voice.

"Sorry I'm late!" Sasuke locked eyes with her. All attention was directed at them as Naruto pushed Sasuke into Sakura's personal space. They were awkwardly looking at each other now. Sakura felt the pressure on her.

She didn't know which one to do first: the epic!hug, the epic!punch, or the epic!breakdown. So she settled for the least dramatic and breathed slow. Everyone else, held their breath.

"Welcome back, Sasuke." She gave him the first of her many smiles and she knew this was enough as Sasuke smirked.

"Hn, Sakura." Glad to be back.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**notes: **i believe that every scenario of Sasuke's homecoming has already been written. so this is what came out. sorry if you expected drama or something and yes, Sakura won the circulating bet.

reviews, criticisms, flames, prompts, all are golden. :3


	10. Re Enactment

**disclaimer:** no.

**notes:** hello **thoughtless wishing**, **greyskeyl**, **sweeter-ion**, **xwhitegoddess**,and **Seirei Ryuu**. yeah, random mentions up here. and huzzah! **SparrowEyes **liked what i did for her. btw, thanks for raping the review button **HAsiva**.

**dedication:** to **Samurai X**, my all time favorite anime. because before SasuSaku there was KenshinKaoru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**10. Re-enactment**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke cherished nights like this.

He is leisurely reclined on their sofa, feet propped up on the coffee table while his reading is held loosely on his left hand and on the other is the tomato juice Sakura squeezed for him before leaving for a 'girls night out'.

Sasuke downed the last traces of the red-orange liquid and putting it down before flipping to the next page of his book with his thumb. He rather liked this peace and quiet. There're no missions to keep him vigilant and on edge, no idiots to drag him to Ichiraku, and no Sakura to worry about. It's not that he didn't like the company but sometimes he missed his bachelor days where he can just sit down, read his favorite book, and not be bothered by problems like whether his weaponry needed resupplying, or if he got all the things in Sakura's grocery list right, or if Sakura could get home safely from the hospital.

It felt good to let his guard down.

He thumbed another page of his book, a smirk splitting his lips as he snorted in his head. 'Uchiha's need not use clones to accomplish _that_'.

So engrossed is he in his reading that he did not notice the silent sliding of the front door nor the careful steps being taken towards him.

He is pulled out from his ruminations when he heard Sakura clearing her throat, "Ehem".

He swiftly closed his reading, slipping it subtly under one of the couch pillows and put his feet down before facing her, "You're early."

"Am I?" She was looking at her watch, squinting to see the numbers and swaying slightly.

"Are you drunk?" Sasuke deadpanned.

Sakura glared at Sasuke. "No", she drawled. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, not breaking eye contact. They held gazes for a while before Sakura let out a sigh.

"Alright, alright. I'm tipsy." She ran a hand through her hair then made her way to Sasuke and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Well, I'm going to bed."

"Hn."

When Sasuke heard her footsteps on the stairs, he felt for his book under the couch only to find it bookless.

"Sakura." he hissed, his feet already taking the steps towards their bedroom.

"I have your book, mr. hentai" Sakura's voice was muffled by the door but there was no mistaking the slur in her voice.

Sasuke groaned, arriving at the closed door to their bedroom. Either Sakura would punch him to oblivion or berate him 'til his ears bleed and then punch him to oblivion.

He was taken aback, however, when a second later, the door opened to reveal Sakura clad in only his shirt, one smooth shoulder showing generously. Her face was very red as she dangled the reading in her hand, leaned into his personal space and whispered, "If you want, we can re-enact some of the scenes."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**notes:** teehee. Icha Icha for the Emotionally Constipated Ninja. review~


	11. Milk and Cookies

**disclaimer:** no.

**notes:** beds are the best hair stylist.

**dedication:** to **Adorkable Oreos** again, who gives amazing reviews and prompts. also, to **the general girl**'s drabble anthology, **The Only Exception**. real writing there.

**prompt:** midnight snack

**.**

**.**

**.**

**11. Milk and Cookies**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The bed dipped as Sasuke carefully slipped in. Once settled, he slowly draped an arm across the waist of his wife, intent on pulling her against his chest. But he was stopped when the body turned to face him instead.

"Where were you?" Sakura murmured, half-lidded eyes shining against the darkness of the room.

"Kitchen. I was… hungry." 'And I couldn't sleep' his mind added. He finally pulled her against him, their chests meeting. He closed his eyes, determined to get a good night's sleep.

But Sakura's staring prevented him from doing so.

"What?" He deadpanned, peeking an eye at her.

"Sasuke-kun, you know how you're already 24 years old, a married man, and an ANBU captain?"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed not knowing what she was getting at.

Sakura giggled then looked fondly at him. She closed the gap between their faces until their noses touched and whispered, "You still have milk and cookie crumbs here." She licked the corner of his mouth, "And here" then the upper side of his lips, Sasuke's eyes widening at her action.

Sasuke scowled as Sakura pulled away and giggled once more.

"Well if you're so hungry, why don't I provide you with something… tastier." Sakura straddled him and began kissing his jaw, her fingers already dancing under his shirt and over his abdomen.

Sasuke groaned. Now he really won't get any sleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**notes:** ooh, kinky. thanks for the comments last time! and don't worry **xHeartofBlazexX** and **xxxxUnKNoUnxxxx**, i've no plans on abandoning this.

also, im running out of prompts. go on, tell me what you want and as always review, flame, criticize.


	12. Realizations

**disclaimer:** no.

**notes:** 18 days, 21 hours, and 40 minutes- the record for the longest period without sleep.

**dedication:** to **Pokemon**, for being my childhood.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**12. Realizations**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sometimes, Sakura thinks it's all a dream, or perhaps a very strong genjutsu, or even a bizarre case of hallucination.

She just couldn't believe that Uchiha Sasuke is lying beside her, asleep and looking at peace.

Tonight is one of those nights. She faces him and does her routine.

She would reach out a hand and very carefully, trace his face starting from the hairline, displacing a few strands of soft hair, down to his high cheekbones, secretly envying him, then to his perfectly sculpted nose that makes her breath hitch and finally to his pale lips that she forever wished would utter those three simple words. She would sigh and pout and silently whimper because Sasuke is too damn perfect and she's… she's not. She's weak and a freak and in his words, so damn annoying. She knows she's past that stage but sometimes she can't help but break down and revert back to that silly twelve year old who did nothing but whine and cry.

She continues marveling at the scorned angel before her, ghosting her fingers along his eyelids, tears running down from her own eyes. As she does this she notices something glinting against the moonlight. A ring on her outstretched hand. It's silver and has a diamond stone glaring at her and Sasuke gave it to her.

Sasuke gave it to her, her mind repeats. And engraved inside are those three little words he can't ever seem to say. So she smiles amidst the tears because here's the proof that she's Uchiha Sakura, wife of the perfect man and the woman that silly twelve year old girl always dreamed of being.

She runs her hand through his hair and this time he awakes and grumbles, "What's wrong?" Sasuke looks at her, eyebrows furrowed.

And she answers because she wants him to know, "Nothing." She snuggles on his side while he drapes an arm around her.

"Nothing at all."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**notes:** a response to the first drabble, methinks.

prompts are being processed right now and hopefully will be up on the holiday season. i feel like santa now.

thanks for all ze support! reviews are golden.


	13. Blush

**disclaimer:** no.

**notes:** imsorrythisislate!

**dedication:** to **sky's traffic** who also likes Special A. :D

**prompts: ** sunset, peanut butter, radio

**.**

**.**

**.**

**13. Blush**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nights on Suna are rather peculiar, Sasuke thinks as he watches the people bustle about, all ready to turn in when the sun is still half way from setting.

Somewhere Sasuke hears a radio turning on, white noise filling the air as the owner fishes for channels.

Beside him, Sakura heaves a sigh as she finally opened a jar of peanut butter, setting it down between her knees. They were on a rooftop, resting after escorting one loud Rokudaime for a meeting with the Kazekage.

"They sure sleep early here." She comments. Then, "Peanut butter?"

"Hn. You like peanut butter." It was more of an observation than a question which Sakura perceives.

"Hey I don't judge your tomato obsession!" She scoops a spoonful and puts it in her mouth, making a delighted sound as she swallows it.

Sakura hears a cross between a snort and a chuckle from Sasuke which she's sure only sounds dignified when he does it. Meanwhile, she watched as vendors packed their goods and kids come running from the playgrounds. She hears the radio finally tuning into a station playing some sappy song.

It feels nice to just sit after a long travel and watch the sun set with the person most important to you. It was so… romantic. Sakura's face heats up as she realized that this, sitting with Sasuke, their hands touching, him kind of laughing, and watching the sunset, was a page out of her romance novels.

Sasuke's chuckles turn into smirking when he notices Sakura facing away. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing…" Sakura scoops another portion of peanut butter. "It's just that…" she tries to look at him but ends up avoiding eye contact. "I… never thought I'd be in this situation, you, me, that amazing sunset." She blushes again at her confession as she stuffs the spoon in her mouth.

Sasuke doesn't say anything, just looks intently at her.

Sakura, her mouth full, mumbles, "Demmet, this ish sho embarrasing. I'm twenifur for cryin' out loud."

Sasuke turns towards the view then. "I like this." he murmurs, his pinky intertwining with hers. "You, me… that amazing sunset."

And as Sakura peeks at him, the last of the sunlight hitting him at the right angles, she swears she saw a tinge of blush on her husband's cheeks.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**notes:** i can no longer be faithful to the 'updated weekly' jazz and im sorry. from now on it will be sporadic. like I could post 3 times in a row in 1 day or never at all in 3 weeks. something like that. but rest assured i will finish this so keep the prompts and comments coming.

also, happy holidays!

reviews are golden.


	14. The Little Things

**disclaimer: **no.

**notes: **hello world.

**dedication: **to you, youthful reader! warning: rated M-ish with the last paragraph.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**14. The Little Things**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It's the little things.

The way Sasuke hovers his hand at the small of her back, barely touching, when they walk through Konoha after grocery shopping or picking her up from her shift or just strolling that Sakura feels protected.

The way Sakura feels that sudden void of air just above her ear whenever Sasuke takes a sniff of her hair and then places a brief kiss on her crown before they sleep or whenever he has to leave for a mission, that lets her know Sasuke appreciates her.

The way Sasuke stays silent for as long as it takes whenever they have a fight, enduring her harsh words, her irrational strength, sometimes the bruises on his face, and in the end seeing him still waiting for her at the hospital or at their bedroom with a flower or nothing at all always matched by eye bags and a frown, that she knows he's sincere in his whispered apology. The way he always asks for forgiveness first.

The way Sakura feels every part of her shatter and melt and be everywhere at once to be captured and molded once again in his firm and yet gentle hands. The way her whole body recognizes and responds only to his fingers and his lips and his flesh, only to him, leaving even the most secret corners of her crevices explored and pleasured. The way her name escapes his gritted teeth when they're both at their peaks, the desperation and desire palpable in his voice and nothing else matters but this being within her and everywhere else, that Sakura knows he loves her.

"Oyasumi, Sakura"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**notes: **yes, i'm back from the dead to tell stories that put you to bed. review, if you dare!


	15. Sundays

**disclaimer: **no.

**notes: **the live-action movie of **Rourouni Kenshin** is here! teehee.

**dedication:** to **Seirei Ryuu **and **hirokiri9**. thank you for your kind words.

**prompts: **soap operas and lazy sundays

**.**

**.**

**.**

**15. Sundays**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Oh Takeru! How could you do this to me? I thought… I thought you loved me!?"_

"_I'm sorry Reina… It is your twin sister that I love!- BANG!"_

"_Dun! Dun! Dun! Just as Takeru confesses his love for Reika, she suddenly appears and shoots him! What will happen to Takeru now? What about Reina? Tune in for the next episode of-"_

"Hey! I was watching that!" Sakura whined as she tried to reach for the remote.

"It's already over." Sasuke held the remote out of Sakura's reach, already flipping channels.

Sakura sat back on her side of the couch, crossed her arms, and promptly pouted. "If I knew this is what I was going to get on the night my rare day-off, I would've opted for a party with the girls rather than spend it watching your action movies! Hmp!"

"What's so wrong with action movies?" He countered, settling the channel on a movie about a mixed martial artist that wears a yellow jumpsuit.

Sakura faced Sasuke, mouth agape, and said, "Excuse me! What do you mean 'what's wrong with action movies'!? Sasuke-kun, what's right about them?" She held up her hand and started counting off. "They have cliché plotlines, totally inaccurate depiction of dramatic explosions, long, winding, and boring conversations about who killed who, and a whole lot of unreal blood spatters and gunshots. I mean, don't you get enough of that in your work already Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and slowly laced his fingers on her outstretched hand. "So you mean to say that you're not getting enough of," He gently pulled her to him, Sakura ending up sitting sideways on his lap. "tacky plots," he let go of her hand and put an arm around her waist. "extremely unrealistic characters that sabotage each other every other episode," he traced her hairline down to her jaw with the other hand. "a hero and a heroine that desperately try to get to their happy ending," he drew her face close to his until they were nose to nose.

"Sakura," he whispered. "Do you watch soap operas because you are not getting enough… romance?"

Sakura gulped as she tried to fight down the blush that was now very visible on her cheeks. She also had to hold a hand against her chest to tame her racing heartbeat, the other keeping her self steady by taking hold of Sasuke's shoulder.

With still no response, Sasuke lightly moved his hand on her chin to her nape.

He smirked. "Well, let me fix that for you."

Sasuke softly pulled.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**notes: **a happy ending sealed with a kiss. :D arigatou gozaimasu minna-san for all the reviews and the welcome-backs. prompts, criticisms, praise, all are welcome! and yes, the mixed-martial-artist-in-yellow-jumpsuit is my honey buns, Bruce Lee.

(a special hello to **the,terrorist **because I love her work and she just reviewed mine. squee!)


	16. Memory

**disclaimer: **no.

**notes: **still recovering from chapter 613 when 614 came out and I can't even- WHY DO YOU DO THIS KISHI? my frail little heart cannot take any more of this.

**dedication: **to my beloved genius.

**inspiration:** shikamaru's line in 614, "don't say anything more."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**16. Memory**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It's on their way home when they see her.

It's almost three a.m. and Sasuke had just picked up Sakura from one of her graveyard shifts. They were walking along their usual beaten path that runs through the civilian district, the Hokage tower, and the benches near the memorial stone, before arriving at their shared apartment. With only the moon as their light, the couple ambled leisurely, the hoots of the owls and songs of the crickets as their music.

Nearing the benches, the two of them felt a third chakra signature.

"Let's go." Sasuke hovered a hand on the small of her back and gently guided her forward.

"Wait." Sakura, who slowed down from their stroll, placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Shouldn't we…"

"No. Let's just go." Sasuke's hand moved to tangle on her own and lightly tugged, waiting for Sakura to turn to him.

Sakura spared the shadow of the girl another glance, her teeth unconsciously biting her lower lip, before meeting Sasuke's expectant eyes.

"Okay."

Sasuke squeezed her hand before he too took a glimpse of the person standing at the memorial stone. He briefly closed his eyes then softly pulled Sakura.

Sakura bowed her head for the rest of the way.

"Today's his death anniversary." She muttered as they arrived at their doorstep.

"Ah." Sasuke acknowledged, letting go of her hand and instead placing it at the base of her neck then drawing her to a loose embrace.

"I… I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Sasuke. She… she must be so lonely." Sakura mumbled on his shirt. Sasuke tightened his embrace.

Sakura was holding back the prickling in her eyes as she tried to remember: the slight shaking of the girl's shoulders, the stiffness of her usual graceful stance, and the cascade of her hair, for once, in Sakura's memory, not tied into two neat buns.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**notes: **i cannot express how depressed i am that he is dead. that my secret otp is never happening. that he died such a fitting death.

ugh. i'm mourning a fictional character but i don't care.

in any case, this might be my last update. ever. why? because of 12/21/12 of course. if we survive that though, then see you all next week! reviews are golden.


End file.
